<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change In Prospective by Lady_Flame96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293780">A Change In Prospective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96'>Lady_Flame96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bears, Genes and lots of Fluff! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), But cute!, Dream like Chapter, Fluff, Mild Description of Panic Attack, This is weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy woke up, but something felt off. The coziness of his bed was... different.<br/>And where was Alice?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bears, Genes and lots of Fluff! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change In Prospective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised you a weird chapter and here it is!</p><p>I guess I had a dream with this? I had the idea just before falling asleep?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy was starting to wake up. </p><p>He hadn't opened his sockets yet.</p><p>He felt too comfy for that.</p><p>He didn't felt like he was laying on Alice thought. Maybe she got up earlier and placed him into his bed in the doll house to let him keep sleeping. </p><p>He snuggled closer to the covers until he felt something in his hands. He thought nothing of it, until whatever that was squealed. </p><p> </p><p><br/>That definitely got Teddy's attention! </p><p> </p><p><br/>Something alive was in his hands! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What?! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What could possibly be that small!? Did a mouse had her babies in his bed? It was soft enough for that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>He decided to peek at whatever he was holding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a baby mouse!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>He couldn't believe his good socket! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was- "a-alice?"</p><p>Alice was curled up in his hands! How could it be possible? Why was she so small?</p><p>"Teddy? W-What happened? Why is everything so big?"</p><p>Teddy glanced around the room. It was true, not only Alice shrunk but apparently he increased in size!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't understood what was happening! If Alice had simply decreased at the same size as his, he could've protected her, but like this? He was extremely scared of accidentally hurting her!</p><p><br/>He felt panic surging through his soul, a hand sneaked toward his empty socket and tugged.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>Because pain would ground him, right?</p><p>That's how it works, right?</p><p> </p><p>Wrong!</p><p>Because he was different and his instincts weren't helping him!</p><p>They just reminded him that he was weird.<em> Different. Bro-</em></p><p>"Teddy!" Two small warm hands made their way to the lower part of his skull ('Is this how she feel it?' Thought Teddy) "Please don't hurt yourself. I'm scared and confused too, but please," she begged "don't hurt yourself."</p><p>Teddy removed his claws from his dead socket "'m scared alice. i don't know what is happenin'"</p><p>"I don't know either. But maybe my parents-"</p><p>"no!" He shouted interrupting her "no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nonononono<strong>nononononono!"</strong></p><p>He was panicking! Big tears falling from his sockets.</p><p>"your dad doesn't like me already." He managed to get out between sobs "He'll think that I did something and-"</p><p>"Calm down Teddy bear. I'm sure dad wouldn't accuse you of anything!" She caressed his skull, mostly where she could reach. </p><p>She wasn't scared. He was still her bitty, her sweet little Teddy. </p><p>He looked so tiny. </p><p>"Shh sweetie. Shh. It's ok. I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>When the poor bitty finally calmed down a little, they headed toward the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karen and Steven were waiting for their kid to have breakfast all together. </p><p>They were starting to get a little worried. Usually Alice was already there, thanks to Teddy's anxiety for food. </p><p>"Maybe I should check on them." Karen said, worried. </p><p>"Don't worry Dear, I'm sure they'll be down soon."</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" Alice's small voice came from the corridor. </p><p>"See?"</p><p> </p><p>She... actually couldn't. Alice was nowhere in sight. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Something happened. I'm fine but I- we don't know exactly what but..." </p><p>Teddy, trembling slightly, placed Alice on the kitchen floor.</p><p>Her parent's eyes widened, they scrambled out of their seats and scooped her up.</p><p>"Alice!" "Sweetheart what happened to you?" "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" </p><p>"Mom, dad, I'm fine! We're confused by what is going on but... Teddy is bigger now."</p><p>Karen narrowed her eyes "Where is he?"</p><p>Alice pointed to the hallway and her mother went to search the bitty.</p><p>She didn't have to search for long, Teddy was hiding behind the kitchen wall, trying to shrink into his jacket, trembling and crying. </p><p>Karen couldn't believe her eyes "T-Teddy?"</p><p>He flinched when she reached out with her hand "i'm sorry. i don't know what happened. i'm sorry."</p><p>Karen cooed at him softly while caressing the top of his skull, her motherly instinct kicking in. "Calm down Teddy. I'm not mad at you."</p><p>She hugged him and he clinged to her for dear life. It was the first time that he managed to hug completely the woman.</p><p>"Let's go have some breakfast shall we? Everything looks easier with a full stomach."</p><p>Teddy nodded. Food did sounded good (not that it never did).</p><p> </p><p><br/>Alice ended up having a plate of pancakes as big as herself (Teddy was just a tad jealous) while the bitty was stuck with a couple of normal sized pancakes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strike>Wait....</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strike>
    <em>Was this all just a dream?</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out the main story if you haven't yet!</p><p>Come chat on my Tumblr if you want!  https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>